Maybe Just Maybe
by Mabelpiggie
Summary: Nepeta is an ordinary girl going to Highschool for the first time. All her friends are there, but there is one new guy there that seems to catch her eye. His name is Karkat Vantas, and Sollux and Terezi, Befriend him and invite him along with Nepeta to a party. Homecoming is coming up, how will she ask him? SORRY I SUCK AT SUMMARIES. Rated T for Karkat's mouth. HUMANSTUCK. Karnep
1. Chapter 1

Nepeta was just an ordinary girl. Nothing special. She was a 15 year old, heading to highschool on the first day. She had tan skin, light brunette hair, and blueish greenish eyes. She wore a short little olive green jacket, a white tank, a black skirt and tennis shoes. She loved the outdoors, roleplaying, and being active. She had a couple friends, Terezi, Sollux, Equius... more.

Nepeta Leijon  
Hi. I'm Nepeta Leijon. I'm just an ordinary human! I love cats, and roleplaying with my friends. Sadly, I'm an orphan. My parents died in a fire, and the firemen could only save me. I took care of myself, after my grandmother died. I'm 15 years old now, and ready to go to highschool! So exciting! I can't wait to see everyone. Especially Terezi!

Terezi Pyrope  
Hello! I am T3R3Z1 PYROP3! Heehee. I'm one of those radical roleplaying gals, and I love crime scenes! I'm a blonde blind girl, H33H33. I wear red glasses even though they don't help me see. I am completely blind! I have blue eyes, and I love the colour C4NDY R3D and T34L. H33H33. N3P3T4 L31JON is pretty cool! A good roleplaying friend, of course. H4H4H4H4. I can't wait to make my next victim skelmit!

Sollux Captor  
Thup. I'm Thollux Captor. I'm the motht awethometht guy you will ever meet. I hack people, program thingth, all that crap. I'm pretty good at it. Probably the betht I know. I'm a redheaded guy, with multicolored 3D glatheth. I DO NOT HAVE A LITHP! Jutht thaying. I have original blue eyeth. Terezi Pyrope ith a... maybe I shouldn't thay... hehe.. now get out.

Karkat Vantas  
Hi. I'm the new kid at school. I just moved from it'snotyourbusinesstown, to here. First day of highschool. BIG WOOP. They are all probably a bunch of loser fuckasses like the middle school I went to. I'm not gonna WRITE A FUCKING BOOK GOD DAMNIT. I have dark brown hair, pale skin, I wear turtleneck sweaters, jeans, and all-stars for shoes.

Be Nepeta  
You are Nepeta. You are dressed in your outfit, grabbing your backpack, slipping notebooks and everything in there. You're shaking with anticipation! You open the door, go outside, close it, and dash to the bus! You look around, for a place to sit, when you spot your friend Terezi!

Be Terezi  
You are Terezi. You are sitting on the bus, bored out of your skull, until you see your cute little cat friend! You say, " Hey N3P. Sit here! " You pat the empty space next to you. You are wearing a C4NDY R3D skirt and T34L shirt. You have rainbow flats on. You never wear nothing that doesn't have color.

Be Nepeta  
You sit beside your friend, and you both take off talking to eachother.

**Author: HEY GUYS. THIS IS HUMANSTUCK, AND BTW, THE WHOLE STORY WILL NOT BE LIKE THIS. ONLY WILL THE BEGINNING, WHICH THAT IS OVER. HAH. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nepeta and Terezi arrived at school and began to walk off of the bus. They ran into school, and went into their classes. Nepeta found a place to sit down, and put her backpack on the back of her chair. The teacher whacked their whip onto the board to shut everyone up. " CLASS! Please, I am trying to introduce a new student, and citizen, of our town and school . Sweetie, would you please be so kind to write your name on the board? "

Karkat turned around and wrote, " KARKAT VANTAS " onto the chalkboard. nodded, " I am Porrim Maryam. Please, call me , . Would you please sit there behind Nepeta Leijon? You know, the one with the olive green jacket? Thank you, m'dear. " She said, as the new student walked over to the seat behind Nepeta and sat down. Terezi was beside Karkat, and she gave him a note. Nepeta didn't know what it said, but she wasn't going to be snoopy about it. She thought it was kind of Terezi to greet him, so she decided to rip off a piece of paper and write, " Hi. I'm Nepeta. " She wrote and handed it to him. Karkat looked up at her, raising a brow, and opening the note. He wrote down, " What do you want, fuckass? " and handed it to her. Nepeta read it, and looked at him. heard the bell ring, and said, " ART CLASS. Nepeta Leijon! Please guide Karkat to Art class. "

" Yes ma'am. " She said, motioning for him to follow her. They both walked off to Art class and sat somewhere. Sollux and Karkat were already laughing and chatting. Nepeta had never felt so awkward before. Terezi looked at her. " Hey, WH4T'S UP? " She giggled.

" Nothing in particular. " Nepeta replied, tapping a painted finger nail.

Terezi narrowed her eyes, and raised a brow. " You sure? "

Nepeta nodded. " I just can't wait to get to gym class, and go outside for track. "

Terezi smiled. " Me, Sollux, and that new kid will be there. "

Nepeta looked at Terezi. " Really? Wow, you've really befriended the new guy. "

Terezi shrugged. " He's cool. He's got a heck of a mouth though. "

Nepeta nodded. " I know. "

The bell rang, and the art teacher picked up his stuff. Nepeta got up and walked to the girl's locker room to change into a tee shirt, and gym shorts. She was lead outside with some other girls, and saw Terezi on the benches with Karkat and Sollux. " H3Y! H3YYYYYY! " She waved.

Nepeta lined up beside the other girls, and on the set of go, she was running infront of everyone. She ran as fast as she could, and made it around in first place. She climbed up the benchers and sat beside Terezi. Sollux smiled. " How about we have a party at my plathe tonight? "

" Sure. " Karkat replied.

" Whatevs. " Terezi giggled.

" Purrfect! " Nepeta purred.

Karkat looked at Nepeta, eyes locked. He hated puns. But why did she have to be so cute, and adorable?  
Nepeta's eyes were locked in with his, in a gaze. Karkat blinked and looked away. Nepeta blushed, and got up with Terezi. It was lunch time.

Nepeta sat with Terezi at the lunch table, and Equius sat beside Aradia. Karkat sat beside Sollux, at a seperate table. " That Nepeta girl.. " Karkat said.

" What about her? " Sollux asked.

" She's gotta be so adorable. " Karkat replied.

" Falling for the athletic cat girl. Who wouldn't? " Sollux chuckled.

Nepeta was sitting, legs together. Karkat looked at her, facing her back. Nepeta sensed someone was looking at her, and she turned around, blushing. Karkat blushed.

" Buthted. " Sollux laughed.

Terezi went over to Nepeta's house and picked her up. Nepeta hopped in the car on the way to Sollux's party.


	3. Chapter 3

Nepeta and Terezi arrived to Sollux's house and knocked on the door. Sollux opened the door, and karkat was already there. They walked inside, and Sollux turned on some catchy music and turned off the lights. Unexpectedly, lots of other people from school came inside. Everyone was partying, drinking, and dancing. Nepeta was just sitting. Karkat walked over to Nepeta. " Hey, why aren't you dancing? " He chuckled.

" Oh.. well.. I'm not very good at it... " She said, blushing.

Karkat shrugged. " Me either but I still do it for enjoyment. " He smiled, gently grabbing her hand, pulling her up. " You just do whatever comes to you.. I guess.. " He said, blushing furiously, letting go of her hand, putting his hands in his pockets.

" Okay.. " She said, starting to sway her hips, and getting into rhythm. She began dancing, and then a slow song turned on.

" For all you puthieth. " Sollux laughed and went over to Terezi, asking her something He couldn't hear.

Karkat noticed she was blushing furiously, and so was he. Why does she have to be so god damn beautiful? He slowly put his hands around her waist, pulling her close. They both were about the same height, but she was a couple inches shorter. She bit her lip, blushing, and looking over to the side. Karkat didn't know why, but he pulled her in, and pressed his lips against hers. Nepeta's eyes widened, but then closed her eyes, as she came closer to make the kiss more passionate, hugging him. Karkat ended the kiss, looking at her. She tasted so sweet.

Nepeta grabbed her jacket, and her and Terezi walked away. She couldn't stop blushing! Terezi looked at her. She was blushing too. " Guess what... "

Nepeta looked at Terezi. " What? "

" I think I might have feelings for Karkat! " Terezi exclaimed.


End file.
